A escondidas
by atadalove
Summary: Él era un chico popular que rechazaba a todas las chicas. Un día Hinata se le declara y las cosas cambian entre ellos. Su relación es a escondidas pero un día, por el propio Naruto, todo sale frente a todos. NXH


Hola... Aquí reportándome. Les traigo esta rara historia que se me ocurrió hace unos días.

Es bien RARA... pero a mi parecer los entretendrá. Disfrutenla...

Autora: Atadalove

Pareja: Naruto y Hinata

Declaimer: eeeemmmmm no hay nada... por ahora.

* * *

**A esoncodidas **

Me gustas. –Casi gritó presa de los nervios, pero se lo había dicho. Por fin lo había logrado.

Lo había citado a final de clases para hablar con él. El chico del grupo más popular de la escuela. El único con el cielo en sus ojos. ¡Por Dios! Sentía su corazón como una carretilla sin frenos. Golpeaba fuerte en su pecho.

Tal vez se le había salido del pecho.

Alzó la vista para verlo. Pero él ya se estaba yendo. Angustiada, lo siguió y se puso delante de él.

-Na-Naruto. ¿No di-dirás nada? –Estaba expectante a su respuesta. Cuando él la miró a los ojos pudo sentir un escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo. Pero nada le había preparado para su respuesta tan fría.

-No me interesas. –Y siguió su camino. Ella se quedó ahí, paralizada. El corazón se le estrujó y las lágrimas aparecieron. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y rompió en llanto.

… … …

Una pelirosa que vio la escena resoplo indignada. No sabía qué le pasaba a su amigo. Él usualmente, rechazaba a las chicas de la mejor manera posible, pero últimamente ha estado… de mal humor. Un record.

Se fue de ahí. De todas formas eso no era de su incumbencia, además, tenía una cita con su novio.

Al día siguiente…

Entró al salón de clases y ocupó su lugar. Estaba casi al fondo y a una fila cerca de la ventada. Ese era su lugar preferido. Podía verlo cuando la luz del sol tocaba sus cabellos y hacían que brillase como el sol. Pero ahora, estaba sola en el salón.

-¡Hinata! –O eso creyó. -¿Te enteraste Hinata? –Su amiga siempre tenía algo que decirle. La miró con una sonrisa y negó.

-Acabo de llegar Tenten. –La mencionada se sentó frente a ella.

-Él rechazó a otra ayer. Se rumora que sucedió cuando todos se habían ido. Fue citado y en el acto la rechazó. La chica está destrozada. –Dijo algo emocionada. Por un momento Hinata se había desconcertado debido a la emoción con la que ella lo contó pero se sonrojó al entender la mirada perspicaz de su amiga. –Aún tienes oportunidad Hinata.

Ella negó.

-Yo ya le dije, pero no me dijo nada.

-Inténtalo otra vez. Al final del partido. Él siempre se va de último. Puedes decirle. –Animó. Pero Hinata seguía negando.

Los estudiantes empezaron a llegar en grupos y Tenten, resignada, suspiró y se fue a su asiento.

Y así eran las mañanas para Hinata. Tenten trataba de darle ánimos y Hinata se negaba. Tenten le decía un chisme correspondiente a Naruto, y Hinata sonreía. Si tan sólo supiera la verdad, vería que las cosas no son como parecen.

… …

El partido se daba de maravilla. Los invitados deban la lucha, pero los chicos se defendían de maravilla. El portero, Chouji, no dejaba pasar las pelotas, aún cuando pareciera que sí anotarían, él los sorprendía. A pesar de ser gordo se movía ágilmente. Naruto y Sasuke eran los goleadores estrellas, su combo era el mejor. Tenían un punto a favor y sólo quedaban segundos de juego.

El público se levantó emocionado al ver que Naruto había pateado la pelota hacia Sasuke y este le dio un remate… Pero el portero lo atrapó y el partido terminó con Konoha de ganador. El público gritó.

Naruto, en un momento de euforia, se quitó el polo y empezó a celebrar pero al tirarlo al público las mujeres empezaron a pelearlo.

Hinata lo miraba desde su asiento sonriendo. Él siempre daba lo mejor de sí y sonriendo. Y esa sonrisa era lo que cada día la enamoraba más y más.

Ya cuando casi todos estaban fuera de la escuela, Naruto se dirigió al baño pero justo en ese momento vio que Hinata entraba al baño de chicas. Sonrió. Después de mirar que no haya nadie que pueda verle, se dirigió al baño de chicas. La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. Entró y cerró con seguro.

La vio lavándose las manos.

-¿No se supone que a esta hora estás de camino a tu casa? –Dijo mientras se acercaba. Hinata aún no le daba la cara, pero pudo verla por el espejo. Ella sólo sonrió y lo miró a través del espejo.

-¿Y no se supone que estás en el vestidor de chicos alistándote para irte a casa? –Contraatacó. A todo eso Naruto sólo asintió dándole la razón. Se puso atrás de ella.

-Así es. –La tomó de la cintura. Sintió como ella se tensaba un poco, pero no apartaron la mirada. Ella estaba sonrojada. –Pero quise dar una vuelta y mura con quién me encuentro. Con mi chica preferida. –Pasó la nariz por su cuello oliendo cada centímetro de esa piel. Oyó a Hinata gemir.

-Querrás decir, LA CHICA, Naruto. –Se volteó. Ahora estaban frente a frente. Naruto la observó bien. Desde hace dos meses que se ven en esas situaciones. Desde que ella le dijo de sus sentimientos él la acorralaba cada vez que podían. Al principio era extraño y más para ella que siempre estaba confusa.

_Me interesas Hinata._ Fue lo que le dijo la primera vez que se vieron. Le había dejado una nota en su casillero citándola a un encuentro después de clases y desde entonces se veían siempre y lejos de ojos chismosos. Nadie sabía de su "Relación" y, por petición de Naruto, lo mantenían en secreto.

Hinata contemplaba sus ojos. Siempre que los miraba sentía un calor abrazarle. El estómago le hormigueaba y la boca se le resecó con la anticipación y la cercanía. Sus caderas estaban bastante juntas. El cabello alborotado le daba un toca salvaje y sexy y esa mirada… Prometía muchas cosas.

Se había acostumbrado a esto. A tenerlo siempre después de clases. Gracias a Él su timidez se había ido al igual que su virginidad. Él era tan apasionado y desde su primera vez sintió un cambio en él. Un cambio que sólo mostraba en público. Lo descubría mirándola y mandándole besos al aire cuando nadie miraba. Era tan agradable todo esto.

Él invadió sus labios. Ambos gimieron cuando Naruto se acercó más y ella chocó con el lavamanos. La tomó de la cintura y la colocó encima. Ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él haciendo que la falda se suba. Naruto puso una mano en sus pechos y ella inmediatamente, dejó sus labios para gemir.

-Esta situación me cansa Hinata. –Susurró. –En receso vi como te miraban un grupo de chicos y por lo que oí, mañana se te declarará uno. –Ella lo miró sorprendida. –No lo permitiré.

-¿y qué piensas hacer para impedirlo?

-Golpearé a quien se te acerque.

-¿Y hasta cuándo será?

Naruto se quedó mirándola seriamente. Sabía a lo que se refería. No podían seguir así. Siempre habrá uno que quiera ser novio de Hinata así como siempre había una atrás de él. TYenía que pensar en algo que alejara a loc chicos de ella. Pero no sabía qué.

Hinata bajó la mirada y él pudo notar un deje de tristeza.

-Debo irme a casa. –Susurró pero Naruto no la dejó ir. La sostuvo con más fuerza cerca de él.

-Yo te llevo. –Se apresuró a decir. –Mi auto está cerca, puedo llevarte. –Rozó con su nariz la nariz de ella y sonrió.

-Nunca has subido una chica a tu auto. Si me subo me verán y mañana habrá rumores de Nosotros. –un foco se le prendió a Naruto dándole una idea.

-Sin discusión Hinata. Te llevaré y mañana no recibirás ninguna declaración de ningún chico.

Hinata sólo pudo reír ante las palabras de Naruto. Le encantaba cuando se ponía celoso.

La risa de ella activó algo en Naruto que sintió como su amiguito despertaba a tal punto que presionaba contra Hinata a través de la ropa. Ella se detuvo al sentirlo y se sonrojó. Puso sus manos en la cintura de él y lo dejó sentir sus uñas.

Estaba segura que no iría a casa ahora. Naruto bajó una mano a su entre pierna y, por encima de la braguita, le acarició. Vio gozoso el resultado en el rostro de Hinata. Se aferraba a él y sus piernas se apretaban más en su cintura. Echó la braga a un lado y acarició el clítoris. Hinata explotó de éxtasis.

-Na-Naruto… ¿A… Aquí?

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Ya lo hemos hecho en casi todos los lugares, menos un salón de clases, el despacho de la directora y este baño. –Le dio un castro beso en los labios. –Además, ya lo hicimos en el baño de hombres. –Sonrió pervertidamente y ella se sonrojó.

-¡Me obligaste entrar! –Él empezó a reír.

-Y te encantó tanto que lo repetiré un día de estos.

-Eso espero. –Tomó posesión de su boca y bajó las manos a sus pantalones donde empezó a desabrocharlo. Naruto se quitó el T-shirt y Hinata contuvo el aliento al verlo.

Es cierto que ya lo había visto antes pero, aún no se acostumbraba a verlo así. Tenía hombros anchos, sus músculos se formaban, seis paquetes de abdominales, cintura estrecha y… un prominente bulto que la excitó.

Naruto, al ser consciente de la inspección, se sonrojó ligeramente. La mirada de Hinata parecía comérselo. Vio como ella se mordía los labios y después su pantalón calló junto a su bóxer, quedando liberado completamente.

-Hinata-chan… Hoy tú y yo tocaremos el cielo Dattebayo.

… … …

Al día siguiente Hinata estaba con una sonrisa. Se había levantado temprano y con buenos ánimos. Preparó el desayuno para su familia, ayudó a su hermana a vestirse y, después de despedirse, salió para encontrarse con Tenten y caminar juntas a la escuela.

-Buenos días Hina-Chan. –Ella se acercó.

-Buenos días Tenten.

-Hoy como que te vez diferente. –Comentó mientras caminaban.

-¿Tú crees? –Sonrió. –Me siento bien, es sólo que ya casi nos graduaremos.

-Bueno, no importa. ¿Sabes…? –Su rostro cambió a uno completamente serio. –Ayer una amiga mía se le había olvidado algo y regresó cuando vio que Naruto salía con una mujer pelinegra en su auto. Ella no le conoce pero dice que era realmente linda y por el beso que se dieron dedujo que era su Novia. –miró a Hinata tristemente. –Sé que lo amas Hinata. Lo siento. Pero tenías que enterarte antes de llegar a la escuela.

Hinata la miraba sorprendida. Pensó que nadie la había visto y por eso se fue sin revisar siquiera. A Naruto no le iba a gustar eso. Seguramente ya toda la escuela se rumoré sobre ese "Novia" y tal vez no quiera hablarle. Bajó la mirada triste.

-¡Lo siento! Debí suavizarlo antes de decírtelo.

-no importa Tenten.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes. –Dijo y se dio por terminado el tema. Después de unos minutos caminando nadie dijo nada. Era un silencio que le permitió a Hinata hacer un diálogo en su cabeza para enfrentarse a Naruto. Estaban así por varios minutos más y al llegar a la escuela se sorprendieron al verle llena de gente. Arriba había una enorme pancarta con unas palabras escritas.

"Hinata es MI NOVIA Dattebayo"

Y estaba escrita en grande. Tenten dio un grito tan alto que todos se voltearon verle pero al ver a Hinata fueron hacia ella y las rodearon. Empezaron a preguntarle sobre esa supuesta relación cuando sintió que era arrebatada de la multitud y cargada en brazos.

-Les dije… es mi novia. –Ella aún estaba sorprendida. –Te dije que haría algo para que sepan que _no estás disponible_ excepto por mí. –Sonrió y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, la besó.

Tal vez las cosas no hayan sido como Hubiera querido. No empezó como una pareja normal y tan vez se lo ocultaron a todos… pero ahora, estaban seguros de que el amor, por muy meloso que fuese, no pasaría de moda. Porque Hinata Hyuga era suya y nadie cambiaría eso.

Jamás.

* * *

Bueno, tengan presente que eh pasan de las 10pm y tengo sueño.

Sabía que u raro Pero no importa...Hinata necesitaba

Les invito a leer y comentar **La esposa del kyubi**

Estoy en un reto Lemon con Aniyasha y su historia **Invítame a pecar** Las historias son muy buenas y prometen Lemon como debe ser. Es un reto para expresarnos en el Lemon y dejar salir la imaginación.

PD: Sé que el fic me quedó realmente extraño...


End file.
